Baldi's Basics vs Bendy and the Ink Machine
Baldi's Basics vs Bendy and the Ink Machine is the 23rd episode of ''Video Game Rap Battles'', it features Ink Demon and cartoon mascot from Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy rapping against teacher and antagonist from Baldi's Basics, Baldi. It was released on August 23, 2019. Cast The Stupendium as Baldi Cam Greely as Bendy Lyrics (Note: Baldi is in green and Bendy is in grey.) Baldi No need to battle, Bendy, it is best you just departed! Because when I beat you we would wind up where we started! This schoolin's your funeral for your games dead inky carcass! Baldi's the hard hitter, bar spitter claimin' the market! If my protege had been assigned an art display, And handed in a sketch of you to me as their project for grades, Then I would flunk what they create, they'd get suspended from my place! And I would rip the damn disgrace out of the child's notebook page! Your game is boring, not creepy (ooh!) You owner Joey so sleazy (hah!) Gave your life for cash, it's greedy (eyy!) You're just a puppet like Meatly (eyy!) It seems so easy, just walk through the leaky rooms, feeding us the exposition! Story is bleak and the gameplay need tweaking, starting with the weak combat system! That wack axe that your player rocks is clunky, yet it still could stop You and your goons so I care not about all that ink flow you got 'cause Pen game, you've got none! I've won two raps, you lost one! So this class you should drop, son, or you'll end up a lost one! Bendy That was a less than pathetic lesson, I guess it's expected! From when a fad driven graduate tries to lecture perfection! I said it's such a pity kids are being taught to be the idiot! That is massive default dancing on those ironic ditty.its! But now Bendy is spitting it, with no chapters, I am all out! I know you'd be my foe 'cause when I play my sheepish song loud! Wreckless, unfinished messes always really seems to crawl out, Into this hairy situation where I'm shaving bald out! Fall now! You face Satan, so embrace it! Just face it, you're basic! Take your ruler and I'll bash your face in! But you've done that for me, that mug's abhorring! If math is ya game, then just stack up the fame and tally up who's scoring! Even school is not this boring, so just call your wack class of NPCs! They'll learn their lesson when I compress 'em and cut them out into PNGs! Anybody 'tryna beef with me must have a messed up head! I'd say that we should change your name to Baldi's Special Ed! Baldi You're clowin' if you're braggin' 'bout creative style, chum! You stole the final Joker battle from Arkham Asylum (hahaha!) Bendy's tale is told and I sure hope that you all loved it, Now it's time to close his book and move onto a better subject! Bendy So what my game is over and I said my so longs? At least my story made it past the starting prologue! Your face is turning red, get out while you still can! But once you made it through those doors, you'll face me once again! Choose your character! Bendy Baldi Trivia * Bendy vs Baldi's Basics the second episode to feature the character Bendy, after Bendy and the Ink Machine vs Mama Tattletail. * This is the third episode to feature the character Baldi, after Slender Man Vs Baldi's Basics and Baldi's Basics vs Granny. * This is one of the most requested episodes by fans. * This is the first episode to be released after VGRB's 7 months long break and also the first episode to be released in 2019. * This is the first battle to have the announcer be in a physical form. * Cam released a poll on the Youtube community tab asking if anyone still wants to see the battle * A teaser for the episode was posted on the community tab and on the Video Game Rap Battles's Youtube channel. Bonus Content Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Baldi's Basics vs Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Cam Greely Category:The Stupendium